


Holiday

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: 60 minutes challenge, Challenges, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: Sigmund Memory 60 Min Challenge, Day 3: Holiday. While taking a break driving to the snowy mountains for the holiday, Neil and Roxanne threw some snowballs at Eva and Robert...didn't think they would retaliate like that.





	Holiday

~.~.~.~.~

**Holiday**

~.~.~.~.~

A large snowball came flying and crashed against the back of Eva’s head so hard that she fell over. Mischievous cackles were heard as Eva lifted up her face off the snow to glare at the two Technician Specialists hiding behind their snow fortress.

“Are you alright?” Robert kneeled down to offer his hand to Eva. She took it in gratitude, getting up before dusting the snow off her clothes. It was not everyday for her to be outside enjoying the snow with everyone from the Sigmund Corporation, but this week, for some reason, the Boss called for a one week holiday up in the snowy mountains. It came out of nowhere, but hey they were having an actual winter break, so it was cool.

Right now they stopped at park to take a break from driving, and everyone was doing their own things.  It had been forever since Eva actually played in the snow, and it felt weird to enjoy it with her co-workers. It was not like they were kids anymore. Afterall, Logan and Eddie were huddled in the car to keep warm, while Willis and Taima were making hot cocoa for everyone, boiling hot water on a portable kettle and everything. Lisa was with the two elderly couple, preferring the fresh air instead of being suffocated by the hot air in the car

“Thanks…” Eva managed to say before another snowball came hurling towards them, this time hitting Robert right on his head. Neil let out a victory holler, claiming he defeated the Final Boss as Robert just silently dusted the snow off him. Eva couldn’t help it but  _gulp_ , taking a step back as she sensed something was very wrong as Robert kneeled down to collect some snow in his hands. Neil didn’t notice though, but Roxanne did. She quickly ducked down when Robert hurled his own snowball at Neil and knocked the glasses off his face.

At that, Eva gave a snort.

“Man down! Man down!” Roxanne cried as she quickly moved to help Neil find his glasses. But oh no, Eva and Robert wouldn’t let them have a chance to find it. Liking Robert’s attack, Eva couldn’t help it but smirk at the idea of plummeting Neil with a pile of snowballs.

“You take care of Roxie! I’ll stop Neil!” Eva instructed Robert, and he took it without a word. The two Traversal Agents dashed forward, going their separate ways to take care of the tasks they had. Roxanne let out a squeak when Robert came out of nowhere, quickly dodging his snowball attacks before making her own to fight back. Neil looked back, confused on what was going on as he saw the blur of Roxanne and someone running away, only to blink when someone else appeared before him.

“Hello, Neil,” Neil jolted at the voice, sounding so dangerously scary above him. He looked up slightly, trying to see the face Eva was making as she stared down at him. His hands were shaking as he felt around the snow for his glasses, and he tried to laugh it off.

“Ahaha…heeeeeeeey, Eva,” he tried to crawl away. “How was the snowball?”

“It was cold…and it hurts,” she followed, her steps were nice and slow, yet she caught up to him perfectly. Neil gulped, trying to calm down as he continued to look for his glasses. “So you want a snowball fight?”

“Um…maybe?” he squeaked, trying to grin. Only it fell short when Eva seemed to have pulled something from behind and showed it to Neil. It was big and round, and when he finally found his glasses, he put them on to see what it really was.

“Oh f-” without warning, Eva dropped a massive snowball onto his head.

~.~.~.~.~

“ _Ah-choo!_ ” Neil gave out another sneeze, trying to wipe his snot away with the blanket he was wrapped in. Everyone had a good laugh at his and Roxanne’s demise against Eva and Neil, but he was the one left shivering in the blankets while Roxanne just got away with a slap on the wrist by Robert. As everyone began to get their hot cocoa, Eva laughed as she came over with their share.

“You only brought this on yourself, y’know?” Eva teased once she sat down and handed Neil his mug of cocoa. Neil glared at her a bit, sulking as he took a sip of the deliciously hot beverage. “How is it?”

“So warm…” he finally sighed without stuttering from the cold. She grinned at that, take a nice long drink of her own beverage before Neil glared at him. “And FYI, that was unfair.”

“Oh please. Like anything is unfair with you around,” Eva rolled her eyes before glancing at him with a smirk. “And you just didn’t like it because I saw true terror in your eyes.”

“Shhhhhhhhh!” he tried to shush her up, but she just laughed. “Don’t ever mention that again!”

“Then don’t do sneak attack with the snowballs again,” she flicked at his glasses, still grinning at Neil’s indignant grumble.

“I’ll get you back…” he grumbled into his drink, ignoring Eva's laugh. “Just you wait…”


End file.
